


Pot Calling The Kettle Black 五十步笑百步

by rryiyu



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: BBS, Fanboys - Freeform, Fanfic war, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rryiyu/pseuds/rryiyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor是个喜欢说教的Doctor/Master短篇写手，一日他尝试改变文风，被Master看见了，于是他们开始了一场同人文大战。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pot Calling The Kettle Black 五十步笑百步

PART Ⅰ

『……有灰尘在空中飘荡，染上了蜜糖般金黄的颜色，Doctor透过这些灰尘深深地凝视着Master，他最后剩下的那个同类。他并不是特别能够看清Master脸上的表情，他想Master也是这样。  
他最后的救赎。他想，Master是他最后的救赎，正如他是Master最后的救赎一样。  
“跟我走。”最后他开口，声音低哑。  
他已经孤独寂寞地旅行了这么多年，同伴们一个个离开，再也不会回来，他就像是黑暗里燃烧的烛火，明亮又摇摇欲坠。  
跟他走吧，Master在他的两颗心中叹息，他累了，Doctor也累了。  
但他不会走的，他只是举起手里的镭射起子，衬衫的第一颗扣子解开了。  
“你凭什么会认为我会跟你走，被你囚禁度日呢？”他的语气一如既往的尖刻。  
不知道，Doctor没有回答，因为他不知道。  
“Time War开始的第一天。”Doctor说，“我害怕极了。那时候我想，要是Master在就好了。”  
“我在，但是你不在那里，我复活的时候，你不在那里。我也害怕，非常害怕，所以我逃了，因为你不在，Doctor。”  
“我不知道。”  
“他们以为你会阻止，但是我知道你不会，因为你是Doctor。喔，仁慈的，善良的，好的Doctor。”Master摊开手笑了，“这都是你的错，你不在那里。”  
“那是我的错，因为我不在那里。”Doctor像是在重复，又像是在自言自语。  
然后他的唇尝到另一张唇的温暖，他的眼泪碰触到另一个人的眼泪的咸涩。』  
Doctor在键盘上敲下了“END”的字样，然后轻车熟路地打开了一个名为Gallifrey的论坛登陆，更新了那篇名为《Morning Theft》的同人文。  
他转过另一个屏幕，上面显示的是聊天室。

 

Spaceman*进入聊天室

BadWolf：说起来你们看了Allons-YAlonso*的新文了吗，说是两章完结的那个？  
FaceOfBoe：还没呢，怎么了？  
NobleTemple：刚刚更完了。我觉得……简直是换了一个人啊。  
BadWolf：更完了？我去看看。  
FaceOfBoe：我也去看看。  
Spaceman：什么，有新文吗？我立刻去看。  
BadWolf：这受的刺激不是一点半点啊，之前每次都是到最后像是说教一样的升华主题，这篇文章居然是篇正统的爱情故事，虽然还是有点……  
FaceOfBoe：太短了不过瘾啊。  
BadWolf：是啊。  
NobleTemple：以前她的文章虽然构思都很棒，描写也很细腻，但是总是要上升到思想高度，这回居然没有写？我真不敢相信一个人能够在两天之内变化这么大。  
Spaceman：这不是好事吗？  
BadWolf：当然是好事，不过真的变化太大了，不行我接受不能，去吃点东西冷静一下。  
BadWolf退出聊天室  
FaceOfBoe：我同意。  
NobleTemple：我也要去继续干活了，Bye~

FaceOfBoe退出聊天室  
NobleTemple退出聊天室  
Spaceman退出聊天室

 

Doctor实在不明白这些人类或者非人类到底怎么想的，他按照他们的要求“好好地写个爱情故事”，就被当成精神失常了，这还只是个短篇，要是他再写长点，估计就要被要求去医院了吧。  
“他们总是难以取悦的，对吗？那些读者。”Master的声音从后面传来，伴随着撕开塑料包装的声音，又是那些粉红色的棉花糖，最近他痴迷这个，TARDIS也顺着他总是给他源源不断地提供。Doctor根本搞不懂在Master对她做了那么多事情以后TARDIS为什么还是那么快就和他和解甚至站在同一战线了，他们最近甚至开始变本加厉地对Doctor恶作剧，本来只是密谋而已！上周他被关在一个除了苹果什么都没有的房间三天，多么无聊的三天！  
“我以为你喜欢苹果。”把他放出来以后，Master在手里把玩着一个青色的小苹果，TARDIS嗡鸣着同意。  
而Doctor除了把这个记在脑海里当做新文的素材别无他法。  
“是啊。”他转头，“我真不明白……”然后他突然卡在那里，想起自己的文章写的是什么样的爱情故事。  
他和Master的爱情故事，俗称“斜线*”。虽然这不代表他想和Master做那些事情，但是被这些文字的另一个主角看到总是不太好。  
噢，再见了，Rasslion，虽然Doctor一点也不想再见到他。  
“噢，你是怎么发现这里的，Gallifrey，嗯哼？”Master在他边上坐下来，浏览着论坛网页。  
“Martha的电脑里发现的……她是这个论坛的中坚力量。你知道的，自从那天你答应跟我一起去旅行，接着我们阻止了Rasslion，你甚至想办法救了Donna，还和Rose联系上了，那可真是天才的创举，Master……噢，那偏题了。反正就是我们搭档去旅行以后，有一群女人就对我们，两个穿西装的男人和一个小蓝盒子充满了这种……兴趣，Martha也是，莫名其妙的……”然后我也莫名其妙地被带着来写这些东西。  
“我对Master绝对不是你，你们想的那样！”他挥着手表示万分的不赞同，“我们只是朋友和同类的关系而已，绝对不是你想的那样的。”  
Martha只是意味深长地笑：“说实话，没人会信你的，Doctor。不如你来写写？给我们点乐趣，反正也不会有人知道你是谁。”  
女人都是洪水猛兽。一想起Martha的笑容，Doctor还是觉得浑身发冷。鬼使神差地，他竟然接受了Martha的提议，自己开始写了起来，并且乐在其中。  
创作，某种程度上来讲，真是种快乐的事情呢，当然前提是忽略创作的具体内容。  
穿着黑西装的Time Lord点点头：“Martha Jones？我以为她很讨厌我来着，没想到还会写我们俩的爱情故事？”  
“她是很讨厌你，所以她写的都是非自愿行为*之类的。”  
“非自愿行为？”  
“就是强暴*。对，虐你身虐你心的那种，不是读者，就是你，Master。对了她的账号是MickyMouse，你可以自己去看一下。”  
“有趣。那你呢，你算写什么的？”Master阻止了刚要回答的Doctor，“我自己来研究好了。”  
“切，你这算写的什么爱情故事，Doctor。我都能写得比你好。”Master花了半个小时仔仔细细认认真真地看完了他目前写的所有同人文，然后评论道，“你这根本就是倒苦水，难怪他们有意见了。这篇新的虽然改了很多，但是这个题目是什么乱七八糟的？”  
“有本事你写啊。《Morning Theft》是Jeff Buckley*的一首歌，我可喜欢他了，可惜上次遇见他他已经在Memphis了。”他不服气地回嘴，有些心虚和庆幸——他本来以为Master在看完那些家长指导级*的东西之后会怒不可遏地用尽各种方法折腾他，可没想到会来上这么一段。  
“我写就我写，我们来比一比吧，Doctor。”Master表现得出乎意料的自若。  
他果然永远别想弄明白，Master脑袋里到底在想什么东西。

 

注释  
1． Doctor的小号，出自于Donna对他的称呼之一。  
2． Doctor的大号，来源是他总想着说“Allons-Y,Alonso！”。  
3\. Slash，显然是角色中间的那条斜线“/”。  
4\. Non-con。  
5\. Rape。  
6\. Jeff Buckley，美国歌手，1997年5月29日在孟菲斯录制唱片时于密西西比河中溺亡。  
7\. 即为R级。

 

PART Ⅱ

『“听……”他的拇指贴上Doctor的太阳穴，“只要听就好了。”Master把额头靠过去，让另一个人肌肤上的暖意一点一点渗透进来，也让自己脑海里的声音泄漏给对方。  
Doctor只是在那里，任由他的动作，然后泪流满面。  
他猛然伸手捧住Master的脸，在那张熟悉又陌生的脸上寻找一双温暖的唇。我在这里，他试图用吻告诉Master，我在这里。  
他们贪婪地汲取着对方的唾液，像是要吞吃入腹般用力，Master感觉嘴唇被咬破，Doctor开始觉得舌头麻木，但是他们没有放开对方，直至窒息。  
……』  
Master得意地看着像是头痛万分而扶着额头趴在屏幕边上的Doctor：“怎么样，比你写得不知道要好多少了吧。”  
Doctor虚弱地回答：“这不可能，今天是第三天，机器人都不可能写那么快，你的文章加起来已经有十五万字了。”  
Master摊手：“对，用手打字我肯定是没有这个速度的，但我可是个天才。”他举起手边的头盔，“我改造了一下你之前的变色龙系统*，好吧其实就是拿了个头盔，现在它能够直接把我的脑部神经连到电脑上，然后打开文档就好了。”  
“哦你真是个天才……”Doctor用期待的眼神看着Master。  
“别想了，要弄就自己做去，这可是同构体控制*的。”Master表现得似乎不为所动，但是Doctor在用那种小狗般的眼神看了Master半分钟后，他妥协了。  
“你的。”半个小时后Master从TARDIS的某个房间里走出来，把防护眼镜摘下来。  
Doctor维持着半个小时前的姿势盯着电脑。  
“Master……”  
“什么？”  
“你写了些……什么啊？”  
『Doctor的唇稍微分开了一些，半含着Master勃起的火热阴茎头部，吮吸着那里渗出的前液。他的表情说不上是屈辱还是快感，只在Master恶意地用大腿内侧蹭着他的脸颊，呻吟着要求更多的时候眉头皱起，然后吞吐的动作加快加深。  
Master的手指在他翘起的头发里愉悦地收紧，摩挲着Doctor的头皮，快感让他几乎无法思考，他又好像想了很多很多，都是乱七八糟的东西，最后他发出一声高亢的几乎是尖叫的呻吟，射在了Doctor的嘴里。  
Doctor凑上去，吻住他，他在Doctor的嘴里尝到自己精液的味道。  
“我要你操我。”Master把在地上蹲着的男人一把拉起，用低迷诱惑的声音在他耳边说道。  
……』  
“有什么问题吗？”Master只是撇撇嘴。  
“你可是在写我们两个人的性爱场景啊！”Doctor有些不甚舒服地动了动自己的腿好让他离Master远点，“而且我还以为我会在下面。”  
“怎么，有反应了吗，Doctor？”Master嘴角挂上了Doctor熟悉的坏笑，“我还以为那么多年以后你已经丧失了性能力了。”  
Doctor的回答近乎窘迫了：“我才没有，我只是奇怪而已。”  
“我花了大概半天的时间读完了论坛里的所有同人文，发现大多数人喜欢看这个，所以我写了。不信你看评论。”Master还是满不在乎地笑着，然后半躺在TARDIS特地为他准备的沙发上喝着热茶。

FaceOFBoe：哦这实在是太火辣了！我这个基佬都要脸红心跳了。  
MickyMouse：不得不说作者的人物性格抓得很准，虽然不是我喜欢的虐Master的文，但是打开了新世界的大门啊原来也可以这么玩Doctor吗！顺便一说，还那么火辣。  
BadWolf：大大你是怎么做到一边不OOC一边那么黄暴的！膜拜！

“可是这不公平！”Doctor抗议，“写同人文是要按照自己的本意来写的，而非为了迎合读者。”  
Master已经开始看海绵宝宝了：“噢，那你的意思是要跟我谈恋爱喽？”  
“我没这么说，咳咳。”Doctor装模作样地咳嗽了一声，“而且你用了那个装置，这是作弊。”  
“随便你怎么说，反正我一定是赢家。”  
“那……啊我知道了！Master，我们换一种比法，保证公平怎么样。”他站起身，挥了下手。  
“只要你别再在我面前手舞足蹈就好了。什么比法？”  
“点梗。”  
“主题挑战这样的？”  
“对，我们让论坛里的其他人来给出关键字，然后我们来写，他们来评论，怎么样？”  
“行啊。反正你一样要输，到时候TARDIS的钥匙你可得交出来。”  
“那可不一定。你要知道我是最擅长命题作文的Time Lord了。”Doctor对他眨眨眼。  
“如果你是说借题发挥瞎说一通然后把Rasslion气得半死的话，我承认。”

 

Allons-YAlonso进入聊天室  
Drumming4*进入聊天室

Allons-YAlonso：嘿，伙计们！  
NobleTemple：啊，你们好啊，Allons-Y大大和鼓声大大。鼓声大大我要向你表白啊！请多写一些火辣的文吧！  
Drumming4:我不是大大啊，我只是被Allons-Y拖过来的而已。  
Allons-YAlonso:我们是来说一件事情的。我和鼓声准备搞一个点梗活动，就是大家来点梗我们来写相同的题材，算是比赛吧。然后由你们来评论。  
FaceOfBoe：听起来很有趣的样子，什么梗都可以吗？  
Drumming4：是的，随便什么都可以。每人可以点一个主题，截止到明天晚上八点。我们会从中随机挑选二十个，写二十篇短篇，不过速度不会很快，大概每天贴三四篇这样子，顺序也不一定。  
MickyMouse：那你们去论坛开个贴吧，我们留言就好了。  
BadWolf：对了，你们是同城的好友吗？  
Allons-YAlonso：是的，事实上，我们还是舍友。  
NobleTemple：Wow,how sweet！

 

Drumming4离开聊天室  
Allons-YAlonso离开聊天室。

第二天，Master和Doctor在日常的麻烦、奔跑和一顿还算好的晚饭后，得到了二十个随机的结果。  
“噢，这是什么？”打开第一个结果，Doctor不禁悲叹命运的不公，还有那些同人女的可怕。  
不对，那是个基佬，至少提出这个梗的人自称是的。  
FaceOfBoe：Masturbator！Doctor*，Peeper!Master Bottom*，Rimming*.（他觉得自己有必要挂一下这个家伙了。）  
“这真的是一个梗吗？”Doctor无奈地说。  
“我想是的，而且它对于我而言不算很难。”Master幸灾乐祸地回答。  
该到Doctor自食苦果的时候了，他想着，鼠标点开了后面的结果。  
Hurt/Comfort*  
UST*  
“好了，让我们开工吧。”Master像是某些老旧侦探剧的侦探那样喝下了杯子里最后一点热可可，戴上了他的头盔。  
Doctor仍旧在盯着第一个梗发呆。

 

注释  
1\. 就是S306里面出现把Doctor变成John Smith的装置啦，我想既然能够连精神都改变那么肯定可以连通精神吧，不过主要这里Master是随手拿了改造的就拿了那个头盔而已嘛。  
2\. 这个就是所谓的专属嘛，主要还是在小11的作品里面出现的多，似乎小10的时候还没这个设定？不过Master都拿着镭射起子了。  
3\. Master的账号，显而易见取自四声鼓声。  
4\. Kink Meme，其实大多数时间指的是黄暴脑洞啊，不过我之前在冰火的上面看到的也不光是啦，还有一堆奇怪的东西（X）。  
5\. Challenge，不用说了吧。  
6\. 这个意思就是自慰者！Doctor。  
7\. 这个是偷窥者！Master，而且Master还会是被操的那个。  
8\. 舔肛【。词源是Rim，边缘的意思，意会，意会。  
9\. 伤害/安慰  
10\. 全称Unresolved Sexual Tension，欲求不满引起的紧张情绪。

 

PART Ⅲ

『Doctor拉着Master半挂在身上的黑色领带，让他从躺在地上变成半坐起来，动作没有半分温柔可言。Master右边脸上有掌掴的痕迹，嘴角被咬破了，几乎是衣不蔽体，但还是那般高傲地笑着。  
“你为什么，还是要逃？”Doctor突然软了下来，颤抖着拥抱住Master瘦削的肩膀，愤怒的语气渐渐转为了小心翼翼的脆弱，“为什么……”  
“你觉得我会甘心就这样被你囚禁一辈子吗？”Master轻声回答，带着些疯狂的笑意，“Doctor，你是跟我一样疯了，才会这么觉得的吧。”  
和沉默的Doctor做爱是种折磨，那愤怒的神祗再次穿透了他的身体，死死箍着Master的肩背，用他修长的手指抓着Master疲软的性器强迫他勃起，火热的阴茎在他的后穴里疯狂地戳刺，Master觉得恍惚，觉得疼痛，觉得可笑，觉得疯狂。  
“你从来没爱过我，不是吗？”当Doctor再次在他的身体内射出来的时候，他轻声说，语气是一种奇怪的平静，“你也不会爱我的，Doctor。你只是，太孤单了，而我正好是你最后的同类。别骗我，也别骗你自己。”  
Doctor松开手，神情是同样的恍惚，他看了Master半晌，没有说话。  
而那个疯子，他最后的同类只是安静地笑着：“可是我爱你，你也一直知道。你比我卑鄙得多了，Doctor。”  
他把自己从Master身体里拔出来，看着那些浑浊的红白液体从Master后穴溢出，最后怔怔地点头。  
他不爱Master，但他确实卑鄙地想要Master留下。  
因为他很孤单。』  
Martha Jones浏览着网页，发现在她昨天的《Prisioner》更新下面有了一条新留言。

Drumming4：想了很久我还是来留言了。我觉得楼主的人物有些OOC了。第一Master不爱Doctor，Doctor爱他才差不多，第二Master可不会心甘情愿被这样粗暴对待，哪怕是他“爱着”的Doctor也不行，然后Master的性器绝对不、是、疲、软、的。  
“你需要说得那么直白吗？”Doctor苦笑着问Master，“这就是篇同人文而已啊。”  
Master假笑了一下：“我可不是你，我是个追求完美的人，不允许一丝一毫的瑕疵。”  
“好啦，我们去哪里度个假？Midnight*？等等Midnight不行太危险了，New New York*怎么样，那里由猫统治，你会喜欢的。”Doctor把手搭在他肩膀上。  
Master打下他的手：“等等，你是想借此逃避我们的比赛吗？”他挑眉，“我写完了，那你呢？”  
『Doctor小心翼翼地移动着手指，在他勃发的性器上来回移动，动作不算熟练，有些机械地僵硬。  
他不常做这个，也没什么时间去想性爱或者自慰。  
Doctor不知道为什么他会突然兴奋起来，反正当他再一次对Master的恶作剧感到无奈，几乎是愤怒地把那个总是在嘲弄着微笑的家伙摔进TARDIS压在门上的时候，他莫名其妙地勃起了。  
想到Master的脸，那张总是带着些不屑和嘲讽的刻薄的面容的时候，他绝望地发现自己更加硬了，他只有呜咽一声，加快手里的动作。  
Master的声音突然传来：“你就这点勇气吗，Doctor，从Copacabana海滩*回来，就躲到房间里来打手枪却没胆子过来操我？”  
他抬头，Master走进来，西装裤掩盖不了他胯下同样明显的勃起：“你也太专心了，门都没关。”  
一定是TARDIS给他开的！Doctor刚想反驳，突然想起了什么：“你……看了多久？”  
“从一开始，毕竟你就那么跑了，我还以为你会怎么发火呢。”Master回答，然后脱下衣服，“我们来做爱吧。”  
……』  
Master很淡然地看着Doctor的表情，然后再次问他：“你的呢？”  
“咳。”他装模作样地咳嗽了一声，手机突然响了起来，Doctor如释重负般立刻拿起了手机，“你好，啊，Martha。”  
他对Master指指手机，然后转身开始打电话，过了几分钟他转回来，表情有些尴尬。  
“我觉得……Martha发现……你在干什么，Master！”  
“……这是你写的？”Master盯着他的屏幕，表情有些空白。  
『……  
手淫被发现的羞耻感让Doctor有些脸红，他不自在地把手从裤子里抽出来，然后从床上坐起来。  
Master就这么静静地看着他的动作，罕见没有发表什么嘲讽的言论，或许是Doctor那句“Master”让他也有些吃惊。  
一种尴尬的沉默在他们之间弥漫着，最后Master坐到床上，吻了他。  
他们亲吻，Doctor揽着Master的腰倒到床上，然后翻身，趁着Master不注意压住他，然后吻渐渐向下。  
Master挣扎着想从他身下脱逃，Doctor扯开他的衣服，亲吻他单薄的胸膛，然后含住一边的乳头，他立刻软了下去，脚象征性地蹬了下。  
“你……在脑海里演练了多少次了？”他喘着气问，最后一个音压抑在喉咙里成了哭泣般的呻吟。  
他含糊不清地回答：“很久……”然后转向另一边的乳头，一边脱去身下人的裤子，Master感觉快感一阵阵冲向他的大脑，只能神经质地抓紧床单，毫不顾忌地喘息呻吟。  
“……这样对吗？”Doctor握住他的性器，尝试着轻舔头部，这让Master发出一声满足又饥渴的叹息，扭动着身体要求更多。  
……  
被翻过来的时候，Master几乎要射了，但当他接下来意识到Doctor在做什么的时候，他又挣扎着起身想要逃跑，却被按住后腰动弹不得，阴茎也被Doctor修长的手指握住，上下滑动。Doctor的舌头在他的后穴打转，试图用口水为他润滑，那柔软灵活的舌头仔细地舔着他的穴口，这让他因为极度的快感和羞耻（他本以为自己不存在这种东西了！）而确确实实地射了出来。  
……  
“Master……Master……”Doctor不断地喊着他最后的同类，他用力操着Master，亲吻掉眼角的泪水，像是Master是他最后的珍宝，是他最宝贵的事物，是他拥有的一切。  
……』  
“呃……是啊，怎么，写得不好？”Doctor回答他，有些不舒服地动动腿，半转过身子。  
“没什么，看来你平时也想得不少嘛。”Master意味深长地从上到下地打量着他，“看自己的都会硬，你睾丸素分泌过旺？”  
“别试图用你的起子扫描我！你以为是那部科幻美剧*吗？”Doctor有些羞恼地回答，“对了我觉得Martha可能知道你在用“Drumming4”的ID写同人文了。她刚刚打电话来说问了一些事情。”  
“她知道就知道，反正我也没打算遮着掩着。”Master回答，“不过我现在觉得，比赛变得有趣了。”他露出一个假笑，Doctor只想吻掉那种刺眼的笑容。  
等等，吻掉？Doctor被自己这个念头吓了一跳。

 

注释  
1\. 午夜星球，Doctor和Donna在S410里去度假的星球，到处都是钻石还有超强放射线。  
2\. 第十五个新纽约，S201和S303均有出现，就是Face Of Boe最后所在的地方，有一群猫修女的。  
3\. S307之后Doctor要带Martha去的地方。  
4\. 美剧《Almost Human》（中译《机器之心》）里的梗，此处借指Doctor欲求不满。

 

PART Ⅳ

“Master？”Doctor走进Master的房间，静悄悄的，没有什么电视的声音也没有音乐的声音。  
Master正坐在床上，戴着头盔聚精会神地盯着电脑屏幕，Doctor想起在Gallifrey论坛上看到的帖子。  
【奇怪】蓝盒子似乎很久没有出现了！  
是因为他们在滚床单了吗？

MickyMouse：可能是在外星忙着拯救世界吧。  
FaceOfBoe：或许降落到了过去的英国呢，找一下老的资料吧w  
BadWolf：但是是很奇怪呢，不管怎么样一段时间之后肯定能听到他们两个人在哪里哪里出没的消息，这次已经过了快半个月了吧。  
……

如此一想Doctor才发现，确实TARDIS有好几天没有停泊到任何一个地方了，而他们两个人也很久没有下去逛逛了。  
这大概是所谓的“宅男生活”？  
但这显然不是Doctor的性子，他深切的意识到，自己和Master都必须出去逛逛了。TARDIS虽然无限大，但毕竟是个封闭的空间，而且整天待在电脑前面视力会下降的。  
虽然Master戴上眼镜也挺好看的……Doctor把自己的思绪勉勉强强从同人文那里转了过来。  
“噢，Doctor，你必须得来看看这个。”Master盘腿，笔记本电脑正放在他腿上，看见Doctor过来，他招招手。  
“最后一个梗。这是什么意思？”  
“生子*？就是……”他看到那个名词有些无奈地抽抽嘴角，“就是怀孕，我们之间的任何一个。”  
“怀孕？天哪这群人类真是太可怕了，难道他们不知道我们其实根本不需要性生活吗？我们Time Lord都是无性繁殖的，在织机*上出生的啊。何况我们俩都是男性，没有一个是Time Lady，就算想自然生育都不可能。我能肯定这次重生我的身上没有多个子宫，虽然你是不是有我就不清楚了。”  
“他们当然不知道这种事情，反正我们还有生殖器官，虽然不需要用但是至少没退化。再说你自己写那些性爱不写得很顺手吗，无性繁殖又不代表不需要性生活。至于子宫，我必须说我也没有。”Doctor有些无力地回答，“没有子宫，Jack也能怀孕，而且他跟任何一个活着的有生殖器官的生物都能做爱。”  
“你确定他没有子宫？你给他检查过了吗？”  
“是的……”Doctor走过去，“都最后一个梗了，先不写了吧。”  
“怎么，你怕输给我？”Master笑了起来，不过明显带着用眼和用脑过度的疲惫，“你还差几个梗？”  
“两个。我不怕输给你，现在的评论是我比你多三个。我只是觉得我们需要呼吸新鲜空气了。”Master并没有反抗地被Doctor拉了起来，只是在起身之后甩开他的手摘下头盔，Doctor觉得这点不太正常。  
看来他们确实太久没出去了，角色性格出现偏差*。  
“有一条是重复的，大概是网速问题。”Master回答，“不过两条而已。”  
“随你怎么说。但是我们必须到外面去了，Master。”  
“怎么，囚犯放风吗？还有Doctor，我应该提醒你，TARDIS的空气永远是新鲜的。”Master在吃掉两个小熊软糖之后恢复了他刻薄的本性。Doctor不可避免地想起他在网上看到的关于小熊软糖的帖子*，然后决定坏心地保持沉默。  
“当然不是囚犯，你是TARDIS的另一个主人。”Doctor带着责怪的神色，“虽然你只有在TARDIS上才是最安全的，我对你也负有责任，但是囚犯之说已经成为过去式了，我那时候可是诚心诚意邀请你，和你冷静的大脑和我一起旅行的。*”  
顿了顿，他又补充道：“至于我说的呼吸新鲜空气，你知道我是什么意思的，Master，你只是在挑刺。我们在家里宅太久了，这是时候去外面逛逛了。”  
Master假笑着回答：“我会认为你的第一段话是在告白的，Doctor。至于我是TARDIS的另一个主人这样的话，我可不赞同，从各种角度来讲，我认为她才是我们俩的主人，我想你得明白这点。”  
“你说的对……她几乎从来没停在我希望的地方……”Doctor回答，故意无视了第一句话。  
Master可不是轻易放过他的人：“你是害羞了吗？你知道我不介意跟你来上一炮的，Doctor，尤其是当我知道Rose给你的外号的时候。‘十英寸博士’*，嗯哼？我可是个会享受的人。”  
说这话的时候他们已经踏出了TARDIS的大门，进入了Cardiff拥挤的人流里，这话让Doctor和Master备受瞩目，Master戴上了TARDIS的钥匙——顶着一张前首相的脸实在是不太容易招摇过市的，于是这些目光几乎都到了Doctor的身上。  
Master一定是故意的，Doctor想，他之前最喜欢享受这样的注视了，就像个缺爱的小孩渴望得到大人的关注一样，任性又骄傲，现在享受不了了，只能报复，而Doctor，他承认自己确实不喜欢被关注。  
“你怎么知道我的那个外号？”  
Master假笑：“BadWolf，这个ID不让你想起来什么人吗？迟钝的Doctor。”  
“……Rose……”他早该想到的，如此简单易懂的暗示。  
“你跟她私下里有交流？”  
“不是，但是你肯定没有好好看过论坛里的文。”Master挑挑眉，转身靠着一栋大楼灰色的墙。  
“是啊，我只认真看过你的文而已。”Doctor下意识地回答，在接触到Master似笑非笑的眼神之后窘迫地挠挠头。  
“写得怎么样，是不是让你感觉到有些激动？不管是生理上的，还是心理上的。”Master一如既往地非常享受调笑他的过程。  
正当他抓耳挠腮地想找一个句子回答的时候，Master就像他、他们写的那些同人文里一样，突然而然地抓过他的那条黑色底色蓝色花纹的领带，吻了他。  
这是一个非常棒的吻，在Master把舌头伸进他喉咙的那刻，Doctor晕晕乎乎地想，Master的唇和他想象的一样柔软，完全让人无法相信那些刻薄的言辞是出自这样的一张嘴里。  
甜的，那是小熊软糖的味道。  
很快他就反应过来自己已经被压到墙上了，他挺奇怪为什么街上的人在听到Master对于尺寸的谈论的时候都饶有兴致地围观，而看到两个大男人在光天化日之下接吻就那么漠不关心。他想了想自己好歹同人文里经常是占上风的那个，接吻总不能落于人后，不然就辜负了Martha和Rose，甚至还有Jack的一片苦心（当明白Rose的ID之后他当然就明白了Jack的ID，虽然他点的梗真的相当……Doctor不想再提这件事了），于是他便努力地回吻，实战经验为零，接吻总还是挺擅长的吧。  
Master又非常突兀地放开了他，扁扁嘴：“你硬了，Doctor。”他的表情十分无辜，好像一个孩子在谈论天气，Doctor觉得脸一下子就烧了起来。  
“两位，你们也太纯情了点吧？”Captain Jack Harkness的声音从边上传来，英俊的时间特工摸摸下巴，笑得一脸玩味，“简直对不起我那些25禁的小说。”  
“闭嘴，Jack。”Doctor挫败地回嘴，“我真是想不穿为什么要来Cardiff。”  
“因为是TARDIS让我们来的。”Master说，“她让我们来这里一定有她的理由。”  
“我想，大概她知道我需要你们的帮助？”Jack回答，“放心，跟同人文没关系。”

 

注释  
1\. Mpreg，Male Pregnancy，男男生子。  
2\. Loom，Time Lord出生的机器（我也不是很好形容反正就是这个意思嘛）。  
3\. OOC……Doctor真的被同人洗脑了hhhhhh。  
4\. 就是那个小熊软糖吃多了会拉肚子的帖子。  
5\. S313里面Doctor要Master跟他一起去TARDIS，而Master认为这是囚禁。 《The End Of Time》里面Doctor被绑住以后是这么邀请Master跟他一起去旅行的。  
6\. 这个梗出自Rose的扮演者Billie Piper给10th Doctor David Tennant取的外号“David Teninch”，这个梗的话在《周五夜计划》DT主持的那期有提及，是S401。

 

PART Ⅴ

“我们基地前几天被活体炸弹袭击了。”Jack边走边说，“完全摸不着头脑的那种，对方做得很干净。我刚想出去，就看见裂缝的活动，像是TARDIS降落吸收能量*的时候的那种，没想到你们真的来了。”  
他们走到广场，Doctor赞叹了下设计的精巧*，“人类果然是不可思议！”，然后他们就进入了Hub。  
“嗯，咳，Jack，你回来啦，这是……”一个亚裔女子看到Jack走进来连忙关掉电脑屏幕上面的网页，但是Doctor在那一刹那还是看清了上面的东西。  
噢，那是他写的一篇。Doctor一看就知道。  
『……  
Doctor看着Master从卧室里走出来，坐到TARDIS控制台边上的座位，以一个相当自由的囚犯身份。  
他的表情并没有因为他现在是安全了而感到放松，Doctor敢肯定他正在思考着如何逃开这里，逃开自己。  
看着这样的Master，Doctor忽然感到一阵深重的无奈与悲哀，他开始有些怀疑自己的做法是否正确，关于把这样的一个人就这么一辈子关在TARDIS里面，而不是任由他死在外面。  
他深吸一口气把这些东西都赶出脑海，因为这是对的。  
没有其他的Time Lord了，只剩下他们两个，而Master，也无处可逃。  
更重要的，他需要Master，非常需要。  
……』  
“这位是Tosh，Toshiko Sato，我们的技术专家。Tosh，这位是Doctor，你知道的，The Doctor。我们还有Gwen Cooper和Ianto Jones，没有第一分部那么多人。”他简单地做了个介绍。  
亚裔女子露出了一种惊奇的眼神：“我还以为我们都活不到他进入Hub的日子呢。”  
Doctor低语：“是啊，我也以为我这辈子都不会再来这里了，当然我指的是剩下的任何一个分部。*”Mater轻笑。  
“事实上第二分部已经失落了……Doctor，这位是Doctor Owen Harper。嗯，Owen，我就不用给你介绍了吧，还有一个是Master。”Jack挑挑眉，这个动作或许是能够迷倒大多数男性女性或者有生殖器官的生物，不过显然在这里对于医生没有作用。  
“噢，Jack，你是把他带来给我解剖的吗？还有这位，前首相怎么会来这里？我警告你，Jack，别想再在我的解剖台上干任何的事情！既不是和Tea Boy，也不是和这两位之间任何一个。”坏脾气（这是显而易见的）的医生眯着眼睛低声咆哮。Jack耸耸肩：“我的错，他最近比较神经过敏。”  
“在你和某人到他的解剖台上来了一发之后？”Master假笑。  
“相当敏锐，Master。”Jack有些咄咄逼人地回答，被人窥探隐私的滋味不好受，尤其是被一个曾经无数次杀死你的人，虽然他在Torchwood最早的日子让他习惯各种死法*，但这不代表他就会对Master不抱有厌恶的感情。  
Master撇撇嘴，做了一个无所谓的鬼脸，Doctor适时地插话进来：“你要给我们看的应该不止是这些肢体残片吧。”他指指那些乱七八糟的血肉，它们正被整齐地装在解剖盘里，拼凑出一只不完整的外星人形象。  
“没错。”Jack很给面子地回答，“我还有些录像要给你看。Tosh，能给他们看一下吗？”  
如果再给他一次选择机会的话，Doctor宁可去Donna家忍受她妈妈无止境的唠叨也不愿跟着Jack来到Torchwood被人围观。  
显然Master在这种目光里游刃有余，但是Doctor只觉得这简直是不可忍受尤其是在一个医生用着某种可怕的眼神盯着他似乎要把他活生生解剖了的时候。  
前首相凑过来在他耳边低语：“刚才的是你的那篇《Nowhere To Escape》嘛，我挺喜欢这种情节的，我也挺喜欢你囚禁我的那段的，想想能在那间房里做多少事，哦对了还有手铐不是吗？”他感觉Master的嘴唇有意无意地擦过他的耳朵好几次，他试图去忽略那些柔软的像是羽毛一般轻柔的触碰，但是却不能自制地想到Master刚才的吻，那种温暖香甜的气息。Master的手轻轻握着他的，一个隐秘的亲密动作，让他觉得两颗心本就不在一个频率上的跳动更加杂乱无章。  
做完这一切，Master很干脆地就抽了身，问Jack：“你们这的厕所在哪里？”  
Jack看了眼Doctor希望征求意见，发现后者正沉浸在那种初恋的氛围里发呆，身经百战的Captain不禁开始怀疑，这个家伙真的是他崇拜多年的Doctor吗？他想想就去上个厕所，Master估计也实施不了什么邪恶计划，于是他就给Master指了路。  
事实证明，Cap. Jack Harkness还是小觑了Master和他的捣乱能力。  
“Master怎么还不回来？”Doctor深切地怀疑了是不是他隐瞒了小熊软糖这件事让Master吃了亏，但是他转念一想Master根本没有吃多少，就觉得有些不对。  
“有人进入了地下。”Tosh说，“但是监控画面被破坏得很厉害。”  
“有人在下面吗？”Doctor转向Jack，Torchwood第三分部的领导人已经往楼下急匆匆地跑过去了。  
“Ianto！”Doctor也跟了上去。  
“什么？”穿着马甲和西装的年轻男人一下子被Jack抱住，他手里还拿着记录在写，Jack亲吻他的额头，“天呐，你没事。”Ianto Jones好笑地推开他：“我怎么会有事，这里是Hub。Doctor，你好。”他伸出手，Doctor回握，“我那天在金丝雀码头。我的女朋友也是。*”  
“我对你所失去的感到很遗憾。”Doctor愣了下回答。  
“这都过去了。”Ianto看了眼Jack，对方含着温柔的笑意看着他。  
“等等，Master呢？”Doctor开始东张西望。  
“我在这里。”Master的声音从牢房里传来，他正托着一只Weevil*的头，似乎在窥探它的思想。  
“他怎么进去的？”Jack问Ianto，而他的恋人一脸惊异：“我不知道。”  
“因为我是Master，而且很不幸的——对于你们来讲，我拥有一点点的催眠能力，还有一个镭射起子。”Master从牢房里施施然地走了出来，整了整他的领带，“现在我已经知道是谁干的了。”  
Doctor搭上他的肩膀：“告诉我。”  
Master撇撇嘴：“你自己去找。”说完，他就向楼上走去。  
“你去干什么？”Doctor喊道，Master头也不回地回答：“找点乐子。”  
“我一点也不喜欢听到他这句话。”Doctor喃喃自语，然后进入了牢房，“我们得快点了。”  
Jack有些不解：“他会和那个人联手吗？”  
“不，Master不会这么干的。”Doctor摇摇头，“我们需要担心的是做出这件事的人的安全，从生理到心理。”

 

注释  
1． TARDIS可以吸收裂缝中的能量来补充燃料，详见S311。  
2． 进入Hub的入口在广场上，是个感知过滤的盲点。  
3． Jack在被TW的人一开始发现的时候，被用了各种方法折磨死来进行试验。  
4． Doctor去过London的分部，即金丝雀码头。  
5． Ianto原来是第一分部的雇员，Lisa是他的女友，在金丝雀码头一战被变为机器人，这个梗不用多说了吧。

 

PART Ⅵ

Doctor现在愈发肯定，一切麻烦都是自己找的。当然不排除有的时候麻烦会自动送上来，但是他确实是个自找麻烦的类型，他的同伴们也是。  
他该习惯了，他也确实是习惯了，谁叫他是Doctor，这个世界上唯二的Time Lord之一，还是善良的那个。  
“到底是怎么一回事，Doctor？”Jack跟在快步疾走的Doctor身后，他注意到Doctor的风衣随着他的动作而翻腾着，露出里面的蓝色，Doctor没有回头：“这并不是场袭击。”  
“那是什么？”Doctor停下来闭上眼感受Master的存在：“不过是个意外。那个Weevil有心脏问题，那个机器是心脏起搏器，但是因为某种原因爆炸了就是这样。”  
躲在某个角落的Master抽抽鼻子*，接着露出一个笑容，这个笑容不带什么可怕扭曲的恶意，就是一种恶作剧的孩子似的笑罢了，他想了想把外套脱下，甩到一边，然后掀起了最近的下水道盖子。  
Doctor捡起黑色的西装外套，上面残留着Master的气味，似乎还有一些余温，他握紧了外套，然后用音速起子扫描了下水道：“我打不开这里，应该是Master从下面锁死了。”  
“我以为音速起子既然不能打开锁死的东西，那么也不能锁死东西。”  
“但是他手里的是镭射起子*。”Jack耸耸肩，上去搬动井盖。  
“……Doctor？”  
“什么？”  
“根本没有锁，你被Master耍了。*”  
“我该想到的。”Master每次都利用他看到门就用音速起子的坏习惯来捉弄他，他也每次都上当。  
电脑的光芒反射在人脸上，长发的女子手下一刻不停地打着字。  
『……  
在一场绝妙的性爱之后，Master慵懒地亲吻着Doctor的脸颊，这是一个少见的行为，让Doctor不由得觉得有些蹊跷。  
“我是否可以理解为你另有所图？”他问，同时揽住Master瘦弱的肩膀——虽然他自己也不过是根瘦竹竿。  
Master故作伤心地说：“哦，你怎么能这么说呢，我亲爱的Doctor。”他边上赤裸的男人把毯子往他们两人身上拉了一点，不赞同地皱眉。  
“好吧，我想去一个地方。”  
……』  
“关于Doctor是根瘦竹竿的地方我很同意，Donna。但是显然我想去一个地方并不需要献身以征得他的同意，就算他不同意，TARDIS也会带我去的。”身后的评论让她吓了一跳。  
“什……噢，Master。”Donna回头，看见某个非常邪恶的Time Lord正对她假笑。  
“好久不见，Donna。”他对于这个脾气有些暴躁嘴巴也挺坏的人类Time Lady还是挺有好感的，毕竟对方是这个宇宙里大概算是唯一对他没有什么特别大敌意反而有些惺惺相惜的Doctor的同伴了。  
“你怎么来Cardiff了？”她问。Master耸耸肩：“老样子，TARDIS带我们来的。倒是你，怎么来了？”  
Donna Noble用一种和Master有些相似的态度耸耸肩，这让他们一起笑了起来：“这里的Weevil很多有了一种突发的心脏病，我觉得很奇怪就来调查一下，发现是跟裂缝活动有关的，我们也无能为力。我跟UNIT还是有点交流的，你知道，Martha。这里是Torchwood的地盘，而且最近裂缝活动让他们已经忙不过来了。至于UNIT，因为一点过节*导致最近这两个组织还关系僵硬，所以他们不方便出面。最近Martha也被各种事务纠缠着无法脱身的，我反正没什么事情，就过来帮忙当回医生了（她在这句有些双关的俏皮话的时候和Master一起笑了）。那么，Doctor在哪里？”  
“他，我使了点小手段，他一时半会找不过来。所以说那个心脏起搏器是你做的喽？”  
“不是我，是UNIT。怎么了，出问题了？”  
“是啊，技术还是不成熟。一个倒霉的家伙被炸成碎片了。”Master撇撇嘴。  
“噢，我知道是哪个了。那可真是糟糕。”Donna柔声道，“我本来想再改造一下的，可是它已经快要不行了，所以我只能直接给它用了。”她的表情有些沮丧。  
Master的手在她肩膀上拍了拍：“别自责了。你要是觉得糟糕的话我想我们会帮你改造那个的。”他提高了音量，“对吧，Doctor。”  
“是啊，Master。”Doctor无奈的声音传来，“恭喜你又成功地耍了我一次。”  
“我说，男孩们，你们还没搞上床？”Donna惊奇地看着他们两个，“Doctor，我看你简直是一脸的欲求不满。”她装出了一种Drama Queen的模样，好像下一秒就要惊叫起来似的。  
“Donna，我以为我们谈论过这个话题了。我和Master，我们不是这种关系。”  
“当我看见你们两个在大街上接吻的时候，这句话似乎也没有了说服力。”Jack开口，Donna望向他：“噢，Jack。”  
Jack Harkness露出一个标准的51世纪的男女通吃的笑容：“你好，Donna。我已经知道了来龙去脉了，现在让我们合作吧。”  
在回Torchwood的路上，Doctor不停地嘟囔着关于Master的小诡计让他差点爬了下水道还好他及时反应过来Master绝对不会屈尊走一个城市最肮脏的地方的，还有关于“为什么所有人都在写我们俩的同人文？”这样的话题。Master根本无心去听也无心指正他本人也在写。  
“好了，男孩们，现在我觉得我该来解决你们的问题了。”第二天的早上，Donna走到TARDIS门口，TARDIS自己给她开了门。  
“噢，Donna，我和Master真的没什么。”善良的那个Time Lord头痛地回答，换来邪恶的那位的一个假笑。  
不怎么善良的那个人类Time Lady挑挑眉做出一个不信的表情，Master慢条斯理地开口：“别信他，Donna，他不过是在假装。”  
“你……”Doctor气结，他可没想到Master也会这样戏弄他。  
Master走到他面前，用那种傲慢的闲庭信步般的调子，然后凑到他面前，凑得很近，Doctor几乎能够闻到Master早餐喝的红茶香气，不过他决定这只是错觉。  
“Doctor，我知道的，一直都知道的。”他没有再说其他的，只是直起身向Donna招了招，然后走进他自己的房间，大概又去逛论坛了，Doctor想。  
昨天他们的点梗大战已经出了结果，Master以一个评论的优势获胜，不过Doctor其实并不是特别在意这个结果了，虽然一开始是他挑起的战端，但是他从来就不关心这个。  
“Doctor，你真是个懦夫！”Donna带着不赞同的神色说道，“要我说，你现在就必须去表白，然后再把Master压在床上做爱，随便你们谁在上面都行。”  
“Donna，我……”  
“你从来就没有想过正视你们俩的关系和问题对吗？”  
显而易见的，他有些悲哀地想。  
“说真的，你没有想过，为什么那个时候Master要把你留在他身边，还有那年圣诞，他把除了我和爷爷以外所有人都变成了他自己，就因为你爱人类。*顺便一说还真挺吓人的，虽然他们后面都变回来了，我也就不说什么了。”  
“……我不知道。”  
“和他谈谈，Doctor。我们都希望你去。”Donna的语气很平淡，但是她用眼神催促着她这位曾经的旅伴。  
Doctor迟疑了下，还是往Master的房间那里走去。

 

注释  
1\. Doctor和Master都能闻到对方，或者说感应比较对吧闻到什么的太原始了。  
2\. 镭射起子绝对比音速起子高级嘛。  
3\. 这个梗出自50周年里面3个Doctor对着伦敦塔的牢房门搞了半天的情节。  
4\. 其实是两点过节，一个是Tosh曾经被关押，第二个是不存在的一年里UNIT占领了Hub，希望后面的我没记错啦。  
5\. 本文的设定当然这件事还是发生过的，至于时间锁的那个只是意外发生的。

 

PART Ⅶ

Master并没有对着他的电脑看论坛，只是伸长了腿半靠在床头看Kasterborous星群*的全息投影，Doctor看他把手指向那个星球，他们的母星，然后着迷似的在那里抚摸那颗已经不存在的星球。Doctor的进入对他似乎根本没有影响，他只是带着一种绝望的怀念抚摸着影像。  
Doctor看到一边的电视开着，天线宝宝在里面活泼地玩耍，电脑也开着，屏幕上是论坛的首页，Master手边的床头柜上放着一个杯子，里面是巧克力，他喜欢甜食。  
Doctor走近他：“嘿。”Master没有搭理他。  
Doctor表情有些窘迫地拿出音速起子对着Master的电脑USB接口：“我有些东西想给你看。”  
Master淡然地把眼神往Doctor的方向移了移，关掉了全息：“什么？”  
Doctor打开了一个名为《Red Grass》的文档，他的表情几乎是羞赧的，Master扭曲了一下嘴唇试图挤出一个惯常的嘲讽笑意，或许是还沉浸在之前的情绪里所以没有成功。  
『他们在那比自己还要高的深红的草堆里打着滚儿，那是年幼的孩子所享有的最美好的权利。深红的两个太阳，橙红的天空，还有像是火焰在燃烧一般的草，一切都是琥珀色的。有很长一段时间Doctor都觉得这样的记忆是不真实的，Gallifrey是不真实的，Master也是。  
但是一切都是真实的，他同时也很清楚地感受到，感受到那人的存在，还有那永不停息的鼓声。  
那是个简单的调子，单调的杂乱的四声鼓声，像是他自己的心跳，或许就是他的心跳。  
在Master脑内永远跳跃着的鼓声，正是他的心跳。  
……』  
看了开头，Master猛地转向Doctor几乎无法掩饰他面上的惊讶，对方只是拍拍他的手示意他继续看下去。  
『……他总是会想起和Master在学院里的日子，那些琥珀般的日子——不光是因为太阳，还因为那种温暖。那时候鼓声已经存在于Master的脑海但不致疯狂。那时候的Master会温暖地笑，不带恶意地喊着他的真名，或是促狭地叫他Theta*。他也曾经拥有过其他很多美好的温暖的回忆，但没有一个这么久远。  
而他发现，即使是这么久远的回忆，他还是能轻而易举地回忆起来，并且因为其中包含的美好意味而不自觉露出笑容。  
……』  
Master一语不发，他本可以在眨眼间看完这篇文章的，但是他就像个普通人类一样，慢慢地移动着鼠标的滚轮。Doctor发现他不自觉地咬住了下唇。  
『……  
他不明白为什么自己永远都无法对Master生气，这种感情是不同的，完完全全不同的，特殊到他根本不知道如何形容。Doctor爱过Rose，或许现在仍旧爱着，但是这种爱已经开始从爱情变为一种纯粹的喜爱，和Martha和Donna差不多的那种喜爱，他想平行世界的自己大概还是一如既往地爱着Rose，就如他希望的那样，因为那个世界没有一个Master。  
他只是亲吻Master的唇，想把那种沉默的感情传达给他。  
远比爱情更深沉，比亲情更亲密，如果用一种颜色来形容的话，或许是那种柔软的深红，带着橙黄的琥珀色。』  
“你是独一无二的，Master。”  
“你也是，Doctor。”一个有些轻松的笑容出现在他最后的同类脸上，“现在你可以学着你文里那个深情款款的家伙干些你想干的事情了。”  
Doctor握住他的肩膀吻了他。  
做爱在这样的一个充满欲望的深吻之后似乎显得理所当然，Master缓慢地用自己的胯下色情地磨蹭着Doctor的勃起，Doctor几乎要掏出音速起子来解开他们两人的衣服了。  
他们不停地接吻一边相互爱抚，Master的手划过Doctor的胸毛，Doctor忙着在他身上任何一处留下吻痕，这让Master舒服地叹气，作为回报他握住Doctor的勃起，感受那根十英寸的东西灼热的温度。  
Doctor进入他的时候Master几乎是在尖叫了，那根长长的粗大的阴茎就这样顶弄着他的肠道，一开始的抽插是失控的疯狂，接着他身上的似乎要化身成野兽的家伙反应过来，安慰似的舔弄了两下他的眼角确定没有夸张到流泪，然后在是差不多全根拔出，浅浅地插入，探索他的敏感点。当顶到前列腺的时候Master失控地张大嘴，发出几不可闻的哀鸣般的呻吟，他抓牢了Doctor的肩膀，惊叹于这样瘦弱的身躯能爆发出这样的力量。  
Doctor吻他，修长灵巧的手指拨弄着他的乳头，同时不断操着他，偶尔问两句“这样行不行？”“这里舒不舒服？”的无聊问题，Master一律拒绝回答，顶多就在厌烦这些问题的时候拉下Doctor的头用实际行动堵住他的嘴巴而已。  
Doctor不知道是不是禁欲太久了，把他抱起来换了个姿势，他能感觉到那硕大的东西在他体内又涨大了一圈，让他差点就要脱口而出“你那玩意不会在我身体里爆炸吧”这样的扫兴话，亏得Doctor大概是感觉到他的这种嘲讽，大概是有意地假装无意顶弄Master的身体，让他觉得像是在海上的一只破船里一样一阵颠簸，大脑都失去了思考的能力，只能无助地呻吟，不断地喘息，偶尔从鼻腔里发出点破碎的软绵绵的气音。  
Doctor又开始疯狂进攻他的前列腺，顺手还开始给他手淫，Master迷迷糊糊地想Doctor的手活不错肯定平时没少给自己弄，大脑里五彩斑斓各种乱七八糟的画面疯狂跳动。  
噢，那全是Doctor，该够了，我的城堡都让你攻下了*，现在连大脑也要是你的了吗？那些狂乱的鼓点在他的脑海里乱飞，但是这回可不光是那该死的四声了，是八声，很好，不光是Doctor的心跳，还有他的，现在它们都乱糟糟地纠缠在一起，简直是两条搞不清楚的时间线，就像是老太太的毛线球被一只猫给弄乱了。  
奇奇怪怪的想法不断涌现在他的脑海里面，Doctor似乎觉得让Master坐在他身上的姿势还不够过瘾，稍稍离开了Master的身体，把毫无抵抗力的他翻了个身换成了后背位，捞着他的腰干他。  
Master觉得那根阴茎就像烙铁一样，想想也是的，毕竟他体内也就只有15°C（虽然他没量过肠道的不过估计差不多）*，谁晓得一根充血的肿胀的Time Lord阴茎会有多高的温度呢，虽然估计不是很高但是总比他后面温度高点吧，他差不多在哭泣的边缘了，后来才发现自己已经开始无意识地流泪，这让Doctor凑过来，舔他的眼角。  
当Doctor射在他身体里的时候，他知道一切都结束了。没有清理，他只是躺在Doctor的怀里，不想动一根手指头。  
“或许我们能够把那些文章里的都做一遍。”Doctor把玩着他的手，然后合在自己手心。  
他最后所要做的，就是懒洋洋地翻个白眼，然后发出一个“嗯”的鼻音，把自己更深地埋进被子和Doctor的怀抱里。

 

注释  
1\. Gallifrey所在的星群  
2\. Doctor在学院时的昵称是Theta Sigma，至今Doctor的真名还是未知嘛。  
3\. 不好意思作者在这里用了一个非常恶心的梗……城堡就是指Master的身体……  
4\. 这个是Time Lord和人类相异的几个生理特征之一。


End file.
